


In the Kitchen (Danny and Matt)

by Zephre (zephrene)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Immortal Iron Fist, Iron Fist (Comic), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/Zephre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from shinysylver's big bang fic, "Sleeping with the Devil."  Matt and Danny fight crime, then make out. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kitchen (Danny and Matt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping with the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033684) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 




End file.
